


You say it best

by icecreamsuki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: A kiss and all was said, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamsuki/pseuds/icecreamsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the best of mornings for Nino, who was harboring annoyance and jealousy for Aiba. Sho knew just what to say. As seen through Ohno's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You say it best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for A kiss, and all was said challenge. I enjoyed writing in Ohno's POV. I imagine him to have felt these things at some point.

It wasn't the best of mornings.

I woke up later than I intended, causing a series of unfortunate events ranging from mistaking salt for sugar, mouth-spraying coffee on my white shirt, turning my apartment upside down in the hunt for my keys, not to mention the cold treatment from my manager for the unanticipated one hour delay in the schedule, and forgetting my freshly bought fishing magazine in the early morning (or should I say late morning) rush. I was even completely counting on that magazine to keep me sane throughout the day. 

It wasn't my best of mornings and I entered the greenroom to find that I wasn't alone in the grumpy morning affair. Misery indeed loves company.

Nino was at the end of the couch, one foot tucked under the other thigh, hitting the buttons of his DS with a magnificent scowl on his face. One would think the monsters (or was it zombies? He had been switching games quite often lately) he was fighting would scurry away from the expression he was sporting.

Jun had his sunglasses on, a far cry from a fashion statement, really. I just knew that his morning sickness was acting up. I called it morning sickness in my head - his apparent distaste for early morning affairs. I would have gotten him a cup of coffee if he wasn't already holding one. 

None of them even lifted their head to greet 'Good morning,' not that I was offended. Just curious.

I found Sho at one corner reading his usual morning paper with pursed lips, with eyebrows scrunched at the slightest. It could be from a pressing national issue he was reading. It could also be from the dark mood permeating around the room. Masaki was usually the one with an icebreaker or two, but just when I was wondering where he was, Nino's ring tone sounded. Incessantly. 

He threw a scornful glare worthy of a best actor award at the offensive gadget lying a foot away from where he was sitting. Yet he didn't pick it up. He merely proceeded with his virtual killing spree, with a little more passion than earlier.

Not even a minute later, the ring tone sounded again.

"Oi, just put it on silent mode, will you?" Jun growled as he held his forehead with the other hand that wasn’t holding the cup of coffee, as if nursing a terrible hangover.

"Oh, shut up, princess," Nino spat in annoyance. "It's just another message from Aiba anyway. Saying that they were on the way to the set. That she seemed to be enjoying the little quirky restaurant that they stumbled upon. That they were eating this and that. Why does he even carry his cell phone while shooting? That's being rude to the staff! That's just inappropriate," Nino ranted with a majestic upward rolling of eyeballs. 

Oh. Right. Takeuchi Yuko. 

It was indeed a strange choice for the staff to have Aiba accompany her in a segment when the whole nation (well, those who were in the fan club, at least) knew that Nino was a huge fan of the actress. No wonder a scowl was a permanent fixture on his face that morning. 

Jun didn't even grace him with a reply as he seemed to be keen on evading anything that had the potential of contributing to his growing headache. 

Nino finally picked up the phone and checked the message. "Nino-chaaaaan! I wish you were here!" He mimicked Aiba's hoarse-from-excitement voice, and then threw the phone back on the couch. "See? Pathetic," he muttered, then returned to his monster massacre.

"Nino," Sho brought down the newspaper he was holding and turned his chair to face Nino directly. "You know that he's just excited, right? He's not being arrogant, trying to make you jealous. He just wanted you to somehow experience firsthand what he was privileged to experience. And that he would give anything to have you on his place instead. You know that, right?" Sho said calmly. 

Without looking up from his DS, Nino merely pouted his usual pout, and that was enough. And I knew that Sho knew that it was enough. 

Jun removed his sunglasses and did a little stretching exercise. His lips had a slight upturn and his expression seemed clearer. Sho's words seemed to have a soothing effect on him as well. Or perhaps he was just assured that he wouldn't have to deal with a bratty Nino for the rest of the morning. 

Sho returned to his newspaper at the same time an assistant knocked on the door calling on Nino and Jun for the scheduled magazine interview. 

It was quiet - the peaceful kind of quiet worthy of sunny mornings. Sho was able to turn the gloomy atmosphere into a calm one with just a few words. He was indeed the mother hen of the group - he was practically the leader, unlike me who does nothing leader-like. Yet he never shoved it in my face that I didn't deserve the title. He even gave me his good old version of scolding when I opened up to him regarding my insecurities and inferiority issues. His calm way of pointing out the obvious could somehow drill the message into your head. It was his version of magic, and it left me captivated and intrigued.

Overcome with gratitude and appreciation, I walked towards Sho and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. 

"Satoshi-kun," he muttered inquisitively as he faced me directly. He was startled but he didn't seem to be bothered; it wasn't the first time after all. 

"Thank you," I said but that didn't seem to erase the confusion on his face. "I don't know how Arashi will function without you," I added. His eyes drifted, as if pondering and trying to figure out what I just said, as well as the suddenness of it. For someone who graduated from Keio, he was terribly slow on the uptake sometimes. Or perhaps he just didn't realize how his little motherly actions bring a huge impact to the rest of us. 

My ringtone sounded and I checked the message briefly, with an inkling of who it was from. "Duty calls," I said as a form of goodbye, and picked up my bag before going straight to the door.

Just when I was about to leave, I looked back and witnessed that adorable moment when his eyes suddenly lit up, and somehow I knew that he finally understood what I was trying to say earlier.

He threw me a goofy grin, and I almost ran back and gave him another kiss. Almost.


End file.
